Missing You
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Nod has been busy helping restore Moonhaven and hasn't had time to talk to M.K. causing both of them to be lonely and missing each other. What will happen with their relationship? One-shot


Hey so I saw this movie and didn't really like the ending so I decided to add on to it. Please review with any advice you have and enjoy.

* * *

Missing You:

It had been five months since Mandrake was defeated and Moonhaven received its new queen. Nod had been busy helping restore the city to its original beauty after all the rot that had destroyed it. Somehow he still made time to talk to M.K. through her father's cameras, but recently the amount of time they had to talk to each other had shortened to barley ten minutes worth of conversation. Nod missed those quality conversations between himself and M.K. he really did, but it was nothing compared to her actually being there talking to him without some stupid screen between them. The size difference made this difficult because M.K. had to hold him in her hand near her ear for the special device her father had created to pick up what he was saying. Plus having her talk in the slow, stupid sounding voice stompers had sometimes hard to understand. Nod sighed he wished M.K. had never been changed back to a stomper. Maybe then their relationship could have bloomed fully and correctly. Personally he felt that it had been to rushed due to her suddenly leaving him and not having enough time to tell her about how he felt. He wasn't saying he didn't like her, heck he loved her! He just wished he had been able to tell her not just kiss her. Rodin calling out to him, "Nod!" disrupted him from his thoughts fast enough for him to avoid the tree he was headed toward.

"Pay attention Nod!" Rodin told him clearly annoyed

"Sorry." Nod said apologetically, "I was thinking."

"About M.K." One of the other leafmen muttered causing Nod to blush

"Shut up." He said embarrass his face now bright red

"Nod the Queen wishes to see you." Rodin said, "So you're off patrol…for now."

"Okay." Nod said turning his bird back to Moonhaven. _Maybe this will give me time to talk to M.K._ Nod thought as he flew back. Nod arrived at the Queen's palace and jumped off his bird. He waved at a few of his fellow leafmen and headed in. The Queen was busy helping flowers bloom and reach for the sunlight when he came in.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Nod said bowing

"Oh hey Nod!" Said the young queen turning around from the flower she was helping causing it to wither again. "Ah!" She exclaimed turning her attention back to the flower, "Still getting used to these powers."

"I see." Nod said smiling at the young queen working hard to help the flower, "What is it you need?"

"Actually I think the question you should be asking me is 'Can you give me what I need?'" replied the Queen smirking, "And don't play innocent. You know what I'm talking about. Recently, I've heard that you have a hard time concentrating. Do you have any idea what could be the cause?" She said jokingly

"I get it." Nod said rolling his eyes, "You want me to ask you to shrink M.K. so I can spend time with her and not get distracted later."

"Not exactly." The Queen said, "I've never had to shrink someone and I'm a little nervous to do that."

"So…" Nod said his face scrunched as processed what the queen was saying, "You don't want to shrink M.K. Then what do you want to do?"

"Grow you!" The Queen said as if it was easy to see

"Oh." Said Nod, "Um actually I don't think that's a great idea. I mean I've never been in the land of the stompers! What if I get lost or do something wrong!"

"You're too scared?" The queen said surprised, "You do realize that M.K. had to deal with the exact same thing when she came here and she had no say in it at the time?"

"Oh…yah." Nod said rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot about that. She fit in so naturally."

"After a while." The queen said shaking her head at his stupidity, "Anyway, if you agree you get to have the whole day with her till the moon rises then I'll shrink you back…or try."

"So I don't have to do any work?" Nod asked suspiciously

"Nope." The queen said, "You get a whole day with M.K. and no barriers in the way."

"Deal." Nod said. It was after all pretty much what he had been dreaming of having for months except M.K. would have been shrunk not the other way, but it would do.

"Okay." The Queen said, "This may feel weird." And began to concentrate with her finders on her forehead. Nod's body began to have a golden glow around it and then a wind began to pick up. Slowly Nod was lifted from the ground the same way M.K. had been. Then there was a blinding light. Nod blinked his eyes a few time and then finally could make out the leaves above him. Only they looked a lot smaller then usually. He stood up and was surprised at how slow his motions felt. Then he realized how tall he was. The grass was just above his ankles and the tree branches only a few feet away from his head. He looked around but couldn't seem to figure out where he was. _Everything looks different from up here._ He thought then finally identifying the place he was to be only a little ways from M.K.'s headed toward her house. After much work he finally got to M.K's house, he knocked on the door and when no one came to answer opened the door. He walked in and was surprised which what he heard. Was that crying?

M.K. sat in front of one of her father's monitors waiting for a little man with brown hair and eyes all dressed in leaves to appear. She never knew when he would appear so she often would sit in front of the monitor and wait. Her conversations with Nod were very precious being as they hardly talked now since he was constantly busy. M.K. missed the days when they were the same size with him a little taller then her. She missed riding behind him on his bird going as fast as it would take them. She missed riding deer with him and admiring the beauty of the forest. The one thing she didn't miss was fighting Mandrake. She was so glade he finally had been defeated, but was sad when she realized she had to go. She did get to express her feelings to Nod, somewhat. They did kiss before she left but she never got to say it. Those three words: I like you. Possibly, I love you. But she wasn't sure about that yet seeing as they had spent all of 2 days together. Everyday she thought about finding the queen and begging her to shrink her so she could spend sometime with Nod. What she would give to feel his arms around her one more time. M.K. currently was doodling a drawing of Nod or at least what she could remember about him. It was hard to remember the details after not seeing him up close for months. She could hardly remember what his smile looked like. Yes they did talk but not as much as she wanted. Ten minutes was not enough time for her to tell him everything and enjoy seeing him. She need at least an hour, thirty minutes as a minimum. She understood that he was busy, but really couldn't Rodin give him a break! She wanted to spend sometime with him. M.K. sighed and looked down at her drawing which in her opinion looked nothing like Nod, not that she could remember clearly anyway. Her eyes went up to the monitor hoping to see Nod's smiling face, only to be meted with an empty screen. M.K.'s eyes began to water up, she couldn't take it she liked him so much and missed him so much. She tried to wipe away the tears since she didn't know when Nod would come and didn't want him to worry about her, but it only made things worse. Soon she was full out bawling with her head on the desk wetting her drawing of Nod. She had been holding in these tears for so long that she just couldn't hold them in anymore. They came streaming down causing her shirt to get soaked. She was crying so hard she didn't hear someone come in, which would have seen off alerts to her since her father had left and wouldn't be back for a few days. The next thing she knew to arms were wrapped around her, hugging her and rocking her back and forth. It comforted her and slowly her crying ceased. Finally she looked up her vision now clear and what she saw amazed her. It was him dressed in his leafman uniform.

"I've finally lost it." M.K. muttered out loud her eyes wide in shock.

"No. You haven't." Nod said smiling at her shock, "I'm here. See." He took her hand and placed it on his face.

"You're here." M.K. said then lost it again tears streaming down her face and she hugged her face into his shoulder. Nod smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you." M.K. finally was able to say.

"I know." Nod replied into her hair, "I missed you too." He squeezed her softly and began to rock her again all the while whispering sweat nothings into her ear. Finally when he thought she had calmed down enough he pulled away and took her hands in his.

"M.K. there is something I need to tell you." Nod said seriously

"Okay." She said her voice horse from crying

"M.K. I really like you and I don't mean as a friend but as something more." Nod said smiling into her face, "In fact I may even be in love with you." M.K. began to cry again but this time out of joy. She had always wanted to hear him say those words. She had been waiting for him to say them. Nod's smile faded the moment she began to cry and was replaced by worry.

"M.K. are you okay?" He said grabbing her arms and holding her his voice full of worry, "Look if you don't feel the same it's..." but he was cut off by M.K. saying something. She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear it, but he did "No Nod, it's not that. I'm so happy because I like you too. I think I love you." Nod froze upon hearing these words then grabbed M.K. into a tight hug. When they separated Nod used his thumbs to clear away the remains of M.K.'s tears.

"I must look terrible right now." M.K. said laughing

"No." Nod said leaning closer to her, "You look beautiful." Then connected their lips into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice you have.


End file.
